elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (Arena)
The following are the major factions in , and their description, as listed in The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual.The Elder Scrolls: Arena Manual Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild works in and around the cities of Tamriel. They are known to organize and govern any who wish to 'work' in a particular city. Those who pay their monthly tithe find certain perks when faced with the authorities. Those who do not find that the Thieves Guild can be a dangerous adversary. Mages Guild The Mages Guild is the center of magical study for all those of spell casting potential. They perform many services to those who have the money to pay including, selling potions, selling magical items, helping mages create spells, and selling spells for spellbooks. They are a powerful force in the world of Tamriel, often searching for lost artifacts or treasures. It is said by some that the Mages Guilds have many secrets, including the location of some legendary places. The Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood are loyal followers of Sithis, God of Death. They are sworn to uphold the tenements of Chaos. They are vicious foes to those who would follow the roads of Law, often patrolling outer paths and byways for unwary travelers. It is said that the Brotherhood does not associate with any other group, contesting that even the Necromancers are not true to word of the Dark God. They instead work towards what they call a pure form of Chaos. Few have faced them and escaped with their souls intact. The Blades A secret society comprised of the best warriors of the Empire. The Blades approach whomever they wish for membership. None know exactly what their ultimate goals are, for they have been seen on both sides of the law, sometimes helping those in need, other times attacking caravans or wealthy merchants. All that is known is that they are deadly in combat, trained by special swordmasters to a point where their thought and reaction are one. The Necromancers The Necromancers are a guild that works in the shadows of life, stealing bodies for purposes known only to them. They deal and consort with the undead regularly, and are staunch foes of the Mages Guild. They are accomplished spellcasters, often questing for magical artifacts and other sources of knowledge. It is said that when facing the Necromancers, one need fear what comes after death more than death itself. The Wharf Rats The Wharf Rats are a loosely organized group of cutthroats, thieves, and ruffians. Although they do not represent the best of what is out there, their sheer numbers make up for any deficiency in skill. The Thieves Guild will attack any members of the Wharf Rats it finds, considering them an infringement upon their turf. They prey upon the weak, elderly, or rich traveler, stealing from them anything of value. The Underking The Underking is a mysterious figure, walking through myth and legend. Some say he is actually a very old and powerful Lich, others that he is an Archmage whose very being has been somehow transformed by his use of magic. It is agreed however that he is a force to be reckoned with in the world of Tamriel, sending his undead soldiers on errands whose goals only he knows is privy to. It seems his forces often find themselves opposed to The Necromancers, a fact that reassures many, for if they were to unite all of Tamriel would suffer. fr:Guildes (Arena) Category:Arena: Factions Category:Arena: Lists